


those four words

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: There was no denying over the past few weeks there had a kind of -almost unresolved- tension between the two. Betty had simply put it down to the stress of his father’s incarceration, the two high schools merging and the Serpents. She had never imagined that part of the tension would have been her. Betty Cooper, lifelong friend of Jughead Jones.





	those four words

It was mid-week. Wednesday, or hump day, if you asked Reggie Mantle. The third day of the week, and four days since it happened. Fumbling with her locker, her forehead dropped against it, with a louder than anticipated thud. Attempting to regain her composure, she inhaled and exhaled a few times. Pulling away, she made another attempt at her locker. Successfully, this time. Taking note of her slightly shaking fingers, she pulled them into two fists and relished in the delightful sound of the crack. As the school bell rang to indicate the class was starting in five minutes, Betty put away what wasn’t needed for the next class, locked her locker and made her way to her first class.

  
Entering the classroom, she instantly caught sight of Veronica Lodge sitting in the back room – signalling to Betty that she had saved her a seat. Betty nodded, and made her way to her best friend.

  
“Hey, B. You okay?” Veronica’s head tilted, with a look of concern etched on her face.

  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit frazzled, but I’m fine,” Betty smiled, whilst gently touching Veronica’s arm, “Really, I’m okay, thank you.” She turned to look at the front of the room, and noted it was a substitute teacher. _Thank god._

  
True to form, the substitute teacher introduced himself and starting babbling on about putting on an ‘informative’ DVD for the class to watch. Betty sighed, whilst discreetly scanning the room for _him_. She hadn’t seen him since the weekend. They shared most of their classes. But, there had been no sign of him. And, no contact. Betty was starting to worry slightly. Did he hate her for what happened? _God_ , she hoped not.

There was no denying over the past few weeks there had a kind of -almost unresolved- tension between the two. Betty had simply put it down to the stress of his father’s incarceration, the two high schools merging and the Serpents. She had never imagined that part of the tension would have been _her_. Betty Cooper, lifelong friend of Jughead Jones. Without warning, a small sob escaped her lips, with her hand flying to her mouth, she felt Veronica’s eyes widen and look directly at her.

  
“I have to go,” Betty grabbed her things and shoved her books and pens haphazardly in her bag, “I’ll explain later, cover for me, please?” she hoped Veronica would understand.

  
“Of course, I’ll call you later,” Veronica reached for Betty’s arm, “be careful?”

  
Betty nodded, “thanks, V.”

  
Making sure the teacher was distracted, Betty made her way to the door and ran down the hallway and to the bathroom. Hauling herself into one of the cubicles, the emotions that she had been attempting to keep at bay rushed through her, almost without warning.

  
–

  
Sitting at the Cooper dining table, Betty was doing her homework. Her Saturday nights were full of fun, _really_. Even with her parents away for a ‘Families in Journalism’ conference, or some shit. Betty remembered tuning out; what she can remember was the “we’re going away for a few days” – which was beautiful music to Betty’s ears. But, still, here she was – doing homework. Any normal teenager would have invited their friends over to drink beer (or raid their parents liquor cabinet), listen to terrible music and trash the place. Not Betty Cooper though. She was too good for that. Suddenly losing all interest in her homework, she sighed. Leaning back, there was no point in ignoring the rumbling that was escaping her stomach. Standing up, wincing at the cracking in her back, she walked over to the fridge and inspected the leftovers her mum had kindly left, grabbing containers – chicken and vegetables. How Alice Cooper. Placing the container in the microwave and setting it for four minutes, Betty pulled out her phone.

  
**It’s Saturday night, and I’m doing homework. Sometimes I can’t help questioning my ability to be a regular teenager. Haha.**

  
Waiting for the ‘delivered’ to pop up, she grinned when it did and within seconds, bubbles were dancing on her screen.

  
**It’s like we’re kindred spirits, Betts. I’m also doing homework. But I’m at Pop’s. I assume you’re at home?**

  
Of course, he was at Pop’s. He was _always_ at Pop’s.

  
**You would be correct. I’m heating up some chicken and vegetables. How many burgers have you eaten? ;)**

  
Jughead Jones loved his burgers, cheesy fries and milkshakes. Hell, he just loved food in general.

  
**I love how you assume I’ve eaten multiple burgers. But, yes, I’ve had two. How’s about I order a third and bring one over for you? Chicken and vegetables sounds awful. And that’s coming from me. ;)**

  
Winky faces in their text messages weren’t a new addition to their friendship, however, it had only really started occurring over the last few weeks. Betty had to admit, she didn’t hate the new development. It just _different_. It was _new_.

  
**I can’t say no to a Pop’s burger. Maybe a milkshake too? If that’s okay?** (that was Betty asking really if Jughead could afford the milkshake.)

  
**Of course, Betts. Anything for you. :)**  
-those three words should’ve been enough, but apparently not-

  
**See you soon, Jug. Thanks!**

 

  
Just a short 25 minutes later, Jughead Jones was knocking on the Cooper’s front door, with burgers and milkshakes in tow. Betty rushed to the front door, and reefed it open to reveal one of the closest friends standing there holding the food she just knew her mum would _never ever_ allow into the house.

  
Eating Pop’s burgers and drinking his milkshakes was probably just Betty’s version of what a normal teenager would do if their parents were away.  
As the two friends ate the food and drank the drinks mostly in silence, Betty offered to put a movie on. Which she knew he wouldn’t say no to, being the movie buff that he is.

  
“Sure, but I choose.” Jughead walked over the lounge room, and started rummaging through the DVD collection.

Betty couldn’t help the way her top teeth were grabbing her bottom lip at the sight of Jughead seeming like he was right at home. And there was definitely no ignoring the thundering sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Swallowing hard, she palmed her jeans. What was happening? This is Jughead Jones. It’s Forsythe. _Jughead_.

  
_Holy shit._

  
“I just need to go, ah, freshen up. I’ll be back. You know how to set everything up,” racing up the stairs of the family home, Betty rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

With her breathes getting caught on her throat, her sweaty hands and her shaky legs. Betty felt like she was suddenly losing control. All because of him. Moving to steady herself on the sink, her head fell between her shoulders.   
This is _crazy_. _Totally fucking crazy._

  
Closing her eyes, there was a soft knock on the other side of the bathroom door, bringing her back to reality. _Shit, how long had she been in there for?_

  
“Hey, Betts. You okay in there? You haven’t, like, fallen in have you?” She heard him chuckling at his own joke, “Because, if you have, well-“

  
“I haven’t fallen in, Jug. Sorry. I’ll be out soon,” Getting one last look in the mirror, she took a couple of deep breathes and made her way over to the door, hoping to god that he wouldn’t be waiting there, “Shit, you scared me.” Her hand flew to her chest.

  
“I was talking to you like 30 seconds ago, Betts. Where would I have gone?” he chuckled, and grabbed her hand noticing how clammy she was, he looked up, “Are you okay?”

  
Instinctively, like almost reading the moment, Betty reached for his face, lightly tracing the jaw with her fingertips, leaving featherlike touches, she moved her entire hand to be cupping his face, she leant forward and brushed her lips against his. Suddenly, she felt his hands on either side of her waist, bringing her flush against him.

  
Moaning softly into his mouth, she traced her tongue along his lower lip, with her free hand now running through his hair –beanie long gone- and an unknown warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, as their tongues battled for dominance, and their teeth clashing – Betty suddenly realised what was happening and pulled away –needing space between them- dropping her hands to her side, eyes falling to the ground below them.

  
It was silent. Deafening. Screaming in her ears. _What are you doing?_  
“You should go, Jug,” not even wanting those words to fall, they did, “please, just go.”

  
“Wait, what?” the hurt was evident, painfully evident, “Betts, no.”

  
Betty closed her eyes, not willing to see him walk away, “Jug, please,” Betty couldn’t close her ears though. Hearing his footsteps make their way down the staircase, her heart was breaking. How did this happen?

  
It was only a few second after the front door opened, she heard his voice coming from downstairs, “I wish we had done that sooner, Betts.”

  
–

  
In a futile attempt at wiping away the freefalling tears she knew it was useless. Betty reached into her backpack and pulled out a tissue. Furiously wiping away the salty wetness on her cheeks, and the remainder of any mascara (noting she really needs to buy waterproof mascara at some point) – she decides it’s time.

  
Gripping the straps of her backpack, she retreated out of the bathroom cubicle and exited the highs chool, with two destinations in mind – pushing all of her hesitations and second guesses to the tips of toes; she makes her first pit stop.

“Hey Pop, just the usual please,” Betty smiles, opening her backpack to retrieve her wallet.

  
“Ah, no, young lady. It’s on the house,” Pop chuckles, and makes his way to the kitchen.

  
Maybe Jughead had been here? Did Pop know? _Crap_.

  
“Here you go, Miss Betty. All the best,” placing the order on the bench, Pop gave her his trademark friendly smile.

  
“Thanks, Pop.” Betty grabbed the bags of food and the milkshakes and commenced the walk to her final destination.

 

 

Standing at the bottom of the trailer steps, nerves hit Betty like a tonne of bricks. She had been here so many times before. But, before – her and Jughead hadn’t made out. This was different, again. Swallowing her nerves, she tapped the door, backing down the stairs in order for Jughead to fling the door open (it was a habit he had), and without a second warning, the door, flung open.

  
“Hey,” she gently greeted the beanie-clad boy (he must’ve picked it up before he left), “I bought food.”

  
“Betts,” she couldn’t help how awful he looked, “I’m famished, come in.”

  
Betty squeezed past and walked into the trailer, making her way over to the small dining table. Placing the drinks tray, and bags of the food on the surface. Taking off her backpack, she slung it over the back of one of the four chairs.

  
“I’ve missed you,” she closed the space between them, grabbing his left hand with her right, “you haven’t been at school and I haven’t heard from you, I was worried.”

  
“You _kinda_ kicked me out the other night, so,” he shrugged.

  
“And, that’s also why I’m here,” gently rubbing his knuckles with the pad of her thumb, “I’m sorry for how I reacted,” biting her lip, “it’s hard to explain, Jug. I don’t even know if I can explain it, to be honest.”

  
“I can probably explain it in about four words, Betts,” Jughead moved painfully closer, with his hand moving to rest on her neck, “I’m crazy about you.”

  
Betty couldn’t hide or control the quivering state of her bottom lip, “ _really_?”

  
Jughead smirked, “of course, I am. I have been forever.”

  
“Juggie,” was all she could respond with before she felt his chapped lips on hers, “I think I might like you, a little,” she murmured against his.

  
“I sure hope so, Betty. Cos, I kinda like you a lot,” grabbing her wrists and wrapping them around his neck, “but, not quite as much as I love food though, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

  
Placing a quick kiss on his lips again, Betty opened the bag of food and retrieved the burgers and the cheesy fries. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling in that moment.

What she did know though, the darkness that was outside didn’t exist in that trailer.


End file.
